


An Exhilarating Embrace

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, idk what to tag this as!, it's cute (i hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Jon has a (purely scholarly) interest in how exactly a hug from the Distortion might feel.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	An Exhilarating Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> @korrolrezni on tumblr had an idea about how hugging Michael might feel and it gave me an idea!!

“Gerry?”

Jon watched as Gerry exhaled a cloud of smoke before turning his head to look at him. 

“Did you change your mind about wanting one?” He held out the cigarette case he’d been fidgeting with. 

Jon shook his head. “No, I was just...I’ve been wondering about something.”

“Yes?”

“How does it feel to hug Michael?”

Gerry raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at his lips. “Why? Are you interested?”

“Curious,” Jon corrected, maybe a little too quickly. “I just mean...the closer it gets the worse the...distortion, usually. For me at least. I was wondering if it doesn’t get too much when you hold it?”

“Hm…” Gerry thought about it, tried to come up with the closest thing that might serve as a somewhat helpful comparison. “ It's like...sitting on a merry go round.” 

Jon looked sceptical and intrigued at the same time, which made for an interesting expression. Michael would have probably liked that, Gerry thought, as he took another drag of his cigarette. “Sometimes you go faster, sometimes slower. Depending on its mood.” He chuckled. “I wouldn't recommend it if you get nauseous easily,” he finished with a grin, watching Jon trying to presumably imagine what that could possibly mean. He was clearly struggling to do so.

He furrowed his brows. “I’m...I’m not sure that makes much sense. I’ve been on plenty of merry go rounds, and-”

“Oh?” Gerry interrupted, curious. The image of Jon on a merry go round had never been one he would have considered. In fact, he was having a hard time imagining that right now.

Jon got visibly flustered when he realised what he had said, “I-I mean-”

A creaking interrupted him, familiar static filling the space as Michael stepped out of the door that hadn’t been next to Gerry a moment ago. 

Gerry grinned up at it, “Right on cue.”

Michael bent down to kiss his cheek. “Hm?”

“We were just talking about you.”

“Me?” It cocked its head to the side with a slight pop.

Gerry nodded and took a final drag of his cigarette before walking to the ashtray Jon was standing next to and putting it out. “Jon here was asking about how your hugs feel.” Maybe Gerry should feel a little bad for making Jon blush like that. He didn’t. “And I tried to describe it and it sounded like something he might enjoy.”

Jon was quick to protest, “That is not what I meant, I-”

“Go ahead. Give it a try,” Gerry said, gently nudging Jon towards Michael.

Michael’s head straightened up again, eyes flaring up for a moment in interest. Maybe a little mischief. It spread its arms, grin going too wide for its face as it looked at Jon. Its eyebrows twitched oddly. Might have been its attempt at trying to wiggle them. One ended up glitching into its head instead. Jon was not reassured.

Gerry rolled his eyes at Michael’s display, before turning to Jon. “I’m in one piece after many hugs, Jon. It’s not always as pointy as it looks, trust me.”

Jon gave him a glance. His grin had turned into more of a reassuring smile, but his eyes were still alight with amusements. Jon furrowed his brows, before looking back at Michael, who hadn’t moved from its spot. Slowly, he approached. 

As usual, the static got worse as he came closer, his head spinning slightly. But Jon was used to that. Michael still didn’t move, let him come closer than Jon would, under any other circumstances, allow himself to be to those knifehands. He looked up at it, uncertain, but it just gave a nod and Jon reluctantly put his arms around it, barely touching it. But it was enough. 

Even before Michael wrapped its arms around him, Jon could feel a rush, like it wasn’t just his mind spinning anymore, but his body being twirled around without actually moving. More like it was the world that was turning around  _ him _ and Jon squeezed his eyes close as he started feeling dizzy. Not necessarily in a bad way. It  _ was _ exhilarating and Jon tightened his grip a little. 

Gerry smiled as he watched. Michael was undulating excitement, clearly fascinated by the new turn of events. From Jon’s tightening grip Gerry assumed that was probably manifesting in the hug. Michael caught Gerry’s gaze and grinned, letting go of Jon with one arm to beckon Gerry closer. Gerry chuckled, before closing the distance and letting himself be drawn into the hug, too.


End file.
